


The Hunter And The Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, High School, Hunters, M/M, Werewolves, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, Chris had been told they were all monsters. It's what his father believed, what his sister believed, what he had accepted as the truth.</p><p>Until he met the Hales.</p><p>Until he met Peter</p><p>Never did he imagine that he would give up his family, betray them, for the sake of a werewolf and the feelings they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter And The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Chris/Peter before but I love them as a pairing, and I really enjoyed writing them. Hopefully that means I can write more for them. Depending on how this story is recieved, maybe a sequel or a series in this world? I'm not sure, but I do have a few ideas :3
> 
> Let me know what you think because reviews are cookies

All his life, Chris had been told that they were all monsters. That every werewolf, every unnatural creature, every non-human was a monster and it was the duty of the Argent family to put them down. When he was a child, he would sit and scour through book after book, bestiary and the Hunter's Code, trying to understand the so called monsters, trying to figure out why they, of all people, had to do this.

He had been nine when he realised that his father didn't care for the code that the Argent family had passed down for generations. In his research, Chris had found that one of their ancestors had massacred a whole pack - men, women, children, and babies - and so disgusted was the head of the family, the leader, Alyson, that she made it clear that no Argent was to ever kill an innocent. There had to be proof of their guilt, and they would never under any circumstances kill a child, human, werewolf or otherwise. The man responsible was put to the same death as those he brutalised. Chris remembered his grandfather speaking of that time, and saying that it was an honourable thing to go by the code.  The unspoken words that Gerard was anything but honourable didn't really need to be said.

He didn't trust werewolves, knew them to be vicious from first-hand experience, but there was a code and he'd be damned if he would break it, regardless of what his father said, regardless of how his sister would egg him on.

He was sixteen when they moved to Beacon Hills and he encountered the Hales. He never officially met Talia, but he saw her frequently. She was prominent in town, strong, silent and caring from what anyone said about her. He saw her husband once, strong and silent and stoic at her side. He'd seen her children, still young this point, Laura a toddler and Derek only a few days old. They didn't really stand out to him. The Hales had lived in the town for centuries and there was never any rumours about them, stories of disappearances, nothing. They were like every other family, just with a little more wealth than others. Not exactly a threat.

But then again, at this time, Chris hadn't met Peter Hale.

They were the same age, in the same classes in high school. Peter was his Chemistry partner. He was tall and lithe, a little cocky and arrogant at times and seemed to take great pleasure in making Chris as flustered or as angry as possible. He'd snap and Peter would just look at him with his gleeful and smug smile, amused by what he had done. Truth be told, Chris suspected that's why Peter took an interest in him in the first place. He was easy to get a reaction from, something that Peter craved, and so what if it escalated from teasing and poking and prodding until fury bottled over, to touching and licking and biting until he was on the brink of losing control. Christ, he liked it.

"I'm a hunter you know, an Argent," Chris told him once when they were hiking together through the woods, "I'm supposed to kill your kind."

"Is that why you agreed to come up here with me?" Peter arched an eyebrow, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No," he assured quickly and he was flashed a grin.

"I guessed not. I've heard about the Argent's before you know. You guys, you have a code that you follow. Unless I kill or maim a human, you guys aren't technically allowed to do anything."

"Technically," Chris repeated slowly. "Not everyone follows the code though," he admitted, "My father- he wouldn't even blink before shooting you."

"I guess it's a good thing you're not your father then," Peter stated.

"Good thing."

"Will you stop worrying and hurry up? I want to get the slope and fuck you with the view of the sunset."

Chris smirked a little. "How romantic."

"Well, you know as well as I do, my weakness for pretty things," Peter's teeth flashed.

Chris tried not to be offended at being called 'pretty'.

Of course, he wasn't able to keep their relationship secret for long. He just never expected that she would be the one to say anything though. Victoria. They had been friends since they were children, and as he got older, Chris became aware that Gerard had intentions for them to be married. They were both reluctant to the idea, he remembered that conversation distinctly, but maybe something had changed. Maybe it was just who he was seeing. Chris couldn't be sure, but it didn't really matter, did it?

"An _animal_ , really? Of all the boys you had to take to bed, a _Hale_ ," Gerard spat the words as if they were poison.

"There's nothing wrong with the Hales," Chris argued, "They haven't done anything."

"They're werewolves Christopher! They're _mongrels_ , rabid and contagious and _need to be put down!_ "

"We have a code-"

Gerard scoffed. "The code? It means nothing. All if means is we have to give them the chance to hurt an innocent. If a dog has rabies, you don't wait until it bites someone."

"Humans are giving the benefit of the doubt, why can't it be the same for them?"

"Because they aren't human, they aren't natural. They can't be trusted," his father insisted. Hands fell heavily on his shoulders and squeezed, fingernails biting into the skin. "That boy's manipulated you, you're falling into a trap to take us out."

"No, dad, he's not-"

"Unless," Gerard continued as if Chris hadn't said anything. His eyebrows drew together with calculated thought, "Unless, of course, you're the one doing the manipulating. You're getting close, yes? Gaining their trust?" A joyous and almost proud look crossed his face, "Excellent! I didn't know you had it in you. Honestly, I thought you'd be one of those _sympathisers_ , but no, you're waiting for the right time."

"Right time?" Chris repeated hesitantly.  He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"To strike, to take them out," Gerard elaborated happily. He moved towards his armchair and dropped in it with a huff. He gestured eagerly towards the sofa across. "Come on, come on; tell me your plan."

Chris remained standing. "Dad, there is no plan. I'm not going to take out the Hales, and I'm not manipulating Peter to get close to them. And Peter isn't trying to get close to us. In fact, he wants to stay as far away from Argents as he can get."

"Except for you," his father spoke quietly, emotionlessly.

"Well, I've always been the black sheep, haven't I?"

"So that's it. You're siding with them."

Chris sighed, "I'm not siding with anyone. I understand our duty, but we have a code and they haven't done anything wrong. Until such time that they do, I don't see what my relationship with Peter has to do with anything."

"It has to do with everything," Gerard's voice had barely restrained anger. He stood up. "You say you haven't picked a side but you have. You've picked them, over your own family. Your own flesh and blood."

"Dad, I'm not-"

"I think you should leave, now," he continued, "And I wouldn't bother coming back."

Chris gritted his teeth and straightened his back at the dismissal. Is that all it took to be kicked out of the family? To be considered a disgrace? He stood up for what he believed in, what he believed was right, to protect innocents. Because that was their duty. Protecting. Fine. He knew where he wasn't wanted. He didn't say anything as he turned on his heel and headed towards the door. He opened it sharply and, just for a split second, gave into the weakness of looking back.

Kate sat at the top of the stairs in her night dress, one hand holding onto the banisters. She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, just as he stared back. And then she turned away, standing up and ascending the stairs, disappearing around the corner to her room.

Chris went to Peter after that, angry and frustrated and just needed someone there and he knew without a doubt that person was Peter. He'd never been to the Hale house before, although he knew where it was. He had never been invited and, well, it almost as if he were invading otherwise.

Peter was on the doorstep, barefoot and wearing what were clearly trouser bottoms with a baseball shirt, when he pulled up in his car. Chris turned off the engine and slowly approached him, hands wedged into his pockets.

"How did you know I was coming?" he questioned.

Peter tapped the side of his nose. "And there's the fact that I could recognise that car engine anyway. I told you to get that rattling checked out." He paused, "What's wrong?"

"My dad found out. About this," Chris gestured awkwardly between them.

"Oh."

"Yeah, he wasn't happy. He thought I had a plan; that was trying to get in close."

"And are you?"

"Not in the way he wants," Chris responded honestly.

"Good," Peter stood up from the step, and stepped forward to take Chris' hand, "Then I don't have to worry about inviting you in."

"What, inside?" Chris stubbornly refused to move, frowning slightly as he glanced uncertainly at the grand house, "Are you sure I'm allowed?"

"I'm not the only one who knew you were coming you know," Peter told him, "Besides, do you have anywhere else to go?"

Chris didn't respond, and reluctantly let himself be lead into the building. It felt a little like being lead to a slaughter - a hunter in a wolf den just didn't feel right - but he felt kind of safe with Peter's hold on him.

Talia was standing on the landing when they reached the top of the stairs. She was in a dressing gown but she looked every bit as formidable as she did when she was in a business suit. Chris swallowed and looked everywhere but at her face, while Peter stared her dead in the eye, almost daring her to do something.

The right corner of her mouth tilted upwards. "Spare pillows and blankets are across the hall should you give up on sleeping next to my brother. He's a bit of a bed hog. And keep it down, impressionable children with sensitive hearing are easy to wake." She turned and waved her hand over her shoulder as she walked away, presumably towards her bedroom, "See you both at breakfast, boys."

"Just so you know, I'm not a bed hog. Talia was always the one that stole the covers during pack nights," Peter defended himself when they reached his room.

Peter tugged off his shirt and Chris awkwardly stripped down to his underwear. He was watched with half-lidded eyes and a sly smile, and spread his arms invitingly for Chris to snuggle between. Chris could admit it was a hard sight to resist. He pressed himself against the crook of Peter's neck and sighed, relaxing when the arms tightened with comforting intentions around him.

"Stay here as long as you need," Peter murmured against his hair, "It's not as if I'm in a hurry to see you go. Talia doesn't mind and having that ass in touchable distance all hours of the day." his hand slipped from his waist and dipped beneath the fabric of his boxers.

Chris shivered and reached back to grab at the hand tightly. "Stop it," he ordered, without much heat behind it.

Peter grinned but the longer they watched each other, the more it faltered slightly. "I do want you here," he said truthfully.

"I'd hope so," Chris nodded mutely agreement. "And as much as I appreciate the sentiment, can we sleep now?"

Peter chuckled a little and snuggled into his pillow. "Yeah, okay. Sleep."

Chris closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, inhaling something that was purely Peter and the familiarity of it made his muscles relax. Tomorrow, he'd deal with the fact that his dad had kicked him out. Tomorrow, he'd deal with the fact that apparently he had picked a side. Tomorrow, he'd deal with Peter and the Hales and what everything meant. But for now, he was happy to just let himself forget.

And just for the record, Talia was right.

Peter _was_ a bed hog.


End file.
